


The Misadventures of a Grumpy Police Chief and a Girl from Another Deminsion

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jim "Chief" Hopper Being Jim "Chief" Hopper, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Finding ones self in the middle of Stranger Things isn't that bad. But dealing with Jim Hopper who doesn't have the best sense of humor might be.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay so, hear me out here."

She said looking into the narrowed eyes of the poilece chief Jim Hopper. She grinned anxiously trying her best to persuade him.

"This is gonna sound crazy, but you've seen crazy."

She continued to explain. Jim didn't make a move. He just watched from the other side of the desk. She was handcuffed so there wasn't much she could do.

"There's more than just the upside down. And I'm from one of those other places."

She said watching Jim's eyes narrow more. She smiled still. Her hands fanned out before her the cuffs jingling with her movement.

"Where I'm from your life -- this one -- is a tv show. Which is how I know you, your past, and what's happening right now."

She motioned about the room when she mentioned the last bit. Jim just kept his eyes on her. He still had yet to say anything. She frowned holding her hands out as if to ask _"what?"_ toward Jim.

Finally he moved. His hand coming over his face and sliding across it.

" _Fuck._ "

Was all he said before he reached for his keys to unlock her cuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

She told him everything on their drive to the dinner. Jim kept quiet and just listened. She told him all about Eleven and where she had come from and she told him what she knew about the upside down while casually chewing on some chicken tendies like it was a casual luncheon.

Jim bad a coffee before him but didn't touch it the whole time this girl -- who said she was from another demension where his world was her entertainment -- sat there calmly telling him all about it.

"And how do I know you're not someone from the lab?"

She snorted and motioned to the many face peircings and tattoos on her hands and body.

"Do I look like someone that works in the lab? Common Hop, you're way smarter than that!"

She grinned taking a sip of her Cola. They locked eyes and Jim sighed before sitting back against the booth. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips causing the younger woman to frown.

"What?"

He questioned. She shook her head.

"Smoking isn't allowed inside places in my time."

Jim just looked at her before lighting his smoke and inhaling deeply.

"Well we're not in your time princess."

"Touché."

She muttered bringing the straw back up to her lips and sucking up more Cola. The two having a quiet stare down with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"So say I actually believe you -- "

Hopper said as he drove them both down a road. Her eyes were cast out the passenger side window until he spoke up. She looked to him.

"And you are really from another world. How can I be so sure as to actually trust you?"

She gave him a blank stare. Her lips pushed to the side making them go slightly crooked.

"I dunno. I certainly wouldn't trust someone I didn't know who just happened to pop up half dressed in the middle of a street and nearly being hit by a truck."

She shrugged. The man driving the truck that had nearly hit her ended up having to go to the hospital for a heart attack that he suffered from the scare.

But she had been alright -- for the most part.

Once she had been taken into custody the department dressed her in a tan outfit which included a shirt and pants with some sneakers -- much better than her barefoot black nightgown she was wearing prior to the incident.

"And I know you don't trust easy."

She added with a wiggle of her finger. Sighing Hopper glanced her way. She couldn't read the man, but she could only suspect that he knew she was right and it frustrated him something awful to admit it was true.

"Listen -- I'm taking you somewhere safe until we can figure this out."

"Is it the cabin?"

His head turned so quickly she thought it was going to snap off his neck. She shrugged.

"Tv show remember?"

His eyes staid on her for a moment longer before he turned his head back to the road. She noticed his knuckles on his steering wheel turning white as his grip increased.

Knowing that the cabin was a secrete that nobody else knew about was a startle to find out that some random girl knew about it. So it would have been a startling thing to find out that she knew about it.

She didn't blame him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Homey. I like."

She said walking inside Jim's cabin. It wasn't much but it was home for him at least. Pushing her forward a bit more so that he could get inside as well he placed his hands on his hips after he closed the door.

"What exactly do you know?"

He asked. She chuckled a little.

"Skipping the foreplay I see."

She said a smirk gracing her lips. The playfulness dropped completely when she seen that he wasn't having it. Frowning she patted her sides.

"Okay, let me explain all of season one to you."

She said watching him arch a brow as he followed her over to the couch where she revamped as quickly as possible everything that had happened that she recalled.

"And Eleven's room is over there."

She said nodding toward the door. Just then the door unlocked and opened slowly. Jim turned holding out his hand to the little girl who crept from the room.

"You know things?"

She asked. Jim just looked between the two of them as the woman on his couch nodded.

"Yes, Jane. I do."

"This is Clara."

Hopper told Jane. She looked at the odd looking woman sitting on their couch. Looking over to Hopper she asked.

"Friend?"

"No. I found her in the middle of the road. She's staying here until we can get it figured out. Last thing we need is the guys from the lab trying to find her and use her for their.... whatever."

"How kind of you."

Clara said looking at Hopper. He glanced over at her and sighed.

"Just... stay inside and out of sight. I have to get back and erase any information of you.... if she tries anything -- "

Hopper said turning and looking at Eleven. The young girl nodded knowing what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon Jim's return and his secrete knock that he always used he came inside to find Clara and Eleven sitting in front of the tv.

He had left them that way right before he left -- hours ago.

"That stuff will rot your brain."

He chimed in taking off his hat and starting with his boots. Clara turned toward him resting her arms over the back of the couch as she seen him taking off his boots.

"Have I been eliminated from the system, sir?"

Jim glanced at her upon the type of title she used with him. He just looked at her before he sighed and gave a nod. With a quick smile Clara went and turned back around to face the tv.

Eleven - or Jane - didn't even take her eyes off the screen. Jim moved past the both of them stopping in front of the girls. It was only then when Jane's eyes came off the screen and Clara looked at him with a blank expression.

"She try anything?"

Jane shook her head. Clara rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't, not with her or you. The bad guys -- fair game tho."

Jane looked at Clara.

"Bad guys?"

"Anyone that would try to hurt you, him, or your friends."

She stated. Jim frowned before rubbing his face.

"You. Help me with dinner."

He pointed to Clara before his thumb shot over his shoulder toward the kitchen. Sighing she rose to her feet before walking into the other room with Jim following close behind her.

Watching her like a hawk.


	6. Chapter 6

Months passed and Jim seemed to have accepted Clara and her story. Why else would she still be here? But as the months passed so did they move into season two of the show.

"You can't tell me?"

Jim asked looking at Clara she shook her head as she slid some of the egg off the frying pan and onto the plate. Jane had yet to awaken and that left Hopper and Clara up by themselves.

She had been cooking breakfast when Hopper started to question her on events that might transpire, but of course she refused to tell him.

"If I do it won't take the same path. Your actions will change knowing what will happen and that will put everyone in greater danger."

She told him turning off the stove and walking the plates over to their respectable spots. Once Hopper had his plate of bacon and eggs along with some toast, Clara sat down across from him.

"Because then you won't know what happens?"

"Yes."

She cut into her egg while lifting up her piece of bacon to her mouth. Taking a bite out of the crunchy grease she chewed before popping the egg in there along with her bacon.

Hopper just watched her from across the table. He sighed deeply before shrugging. He had no reason to not trust her at this point. Given she was constantly bumping heads with him, she was nice and thoughtful too.

Something Hopper hadn't expected from someone claiming to be from another world and one who looked as odd as her.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up early the next morning the days all seemed to start to roll together at this point. Clara had been crashing in the couch for the long months she was here and never made one complaint.

Neither had El or Hopper.

Well, until --

" _Son of a bitch!!_ "

Hopper yelled as Clara looked at him wide eyed in all his naked glory. She was unable to look away from his great dad type body that send shivers straight between her legs.

Hopper had just gotten out of the shower and had dropped his towel up in his return to his room when Clara had walked right on inside to ask him something.

"When that curtain is closed it means that I am indisposed!"

Clara arched a brow her eyes coming up from his covered dick.

"You seemed _half cocked_ to me chief?"

Hopper's face paled before it turned fifty shades of red. His mouth hung open as he was unable to find anything to say.

"Why -- you -- I -- "

"Are you gonna be much _longer_?"

She put the emphasis on the 'longer' part causing Jim to inhale deeply.

"Get out!"

"I -- "

" ** _Out!!_** "

His pissed off yell caused Clara to flee the room rather quickly as she tried to keep the blush and giggling to a minimal.

Oh Hopper was so embarrassed and didn't know which way was up right now.


	8. Chapter 8

"El?"

Clara questioned seeing the young girl walking out the front door.

"I'm going on the porch."

Nodding Clara knew that Hopper was a much harder person on her than she herself was, and if Hopper had known she was sitting on out the porch the man would end up having a cow.

The day dragged on and Hopper finally came home from work. El and Clara had both been in their respectable bed locations at this time. But when Hopper came inside he was anything other than quiet.

Jolting up from the couch Clara seen Hopper had stumbled into the chair beside the couch.

"Hop?"

She questioned rubbing her eyes. Hopper looked at her and motioned his hand around.

"M'okay."

She sat up more on the couch now almost completely awake.

"You sure? You don't seem M'okay?"

Hopper frowned. The moonlight barely slipping into the curtains. Looking at Hopper she arched a brow.

"Would you wanna... join me.... tonight?"

Blinking slowly she wasn't sure what he meant.

"I mean -- sleep. Just... to sleep?"

Smiling a little her smile then broke into a full on grin as she shook her head and then looked up at Hopper.

"Thought you'd never ask cowboy."


	9. Chapter 9

"He likes you."

The small voice of El came from the doorway. Clara opened her eyes slowly and seen the younger girl standing in Jim's bedroom doorway. Sighing contently, but noticing that she was laying alone, Clara lifted her head up off the pillow.

"What?"

She questioned rubbing her sleepy eyes. El just watched Clara with a twitch of her lips as if she was threatening to smile.

"You're in his bed."

Clara nodded still in a sleep like trance.

"He asked me to sleep beside him."

"He likes you."

Finally Clara caught onto what El was trying to say. A blush rose from her cheeks. All the soap shows that the two of them watched together day in and day out made El believe that because Clara had slept with Jim that he loved her.

"Its not like the shows we watch sweety. He just didn't... wanna be alone."

Clara said trying to think of something to say. Jim had asked her to sleep with him. And all night he clung to her body not budging an inch. Whatever had been bothering him had caused him to ask her.

He slept so peacefully from what she could tell.

El just tilted her head as if trying to understand. Clara sighed and smiled.

"Let's eat breakfast yeah?"

Nodding El dropped the subject altogether over the idea of having Eggos.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim sighed loudly as he went to knock on the door. But he paused before his hands could touch the wood. Leaning his head against the frame he closed his eyes. Things had been stressful today but he felt better than he had in a long time.

But this thing with Clara was starting to get to him.

She wasn't normally what he found attractive. Hell she wasn't his type at all. Yet, he found some strange attraction toward her. Sighing again he hit his head softly against the frame trying to reason with himself.

"Common Jim."

He muttered as he knocked on the door. As the door unlocked with El's powers he walked inside, but stopped dead in his tracks as he peered into the open kitchen.

There giggling with each other over something was Clara and El. His eyes shifted between the two girls and seen that they were mixing something messy in a bowl.

Glancing up Clara looked at him and smiled.

"You're home early! We haven't even gotten the chance to put the cake in the oven!"

She laughed. God her laughter. It went shivers down his spine. He loved it.

"Dinner is going to be a minute is that okay?"

She asked again as Jim went and removed his hat. He just looked at Clara with an unreadable expression, while she grinned at him.

"Yeah. That's, uh, fine."

He said playing with his hat. Clara nodded before she picked up the bowl and grinned at El.

"Help me pour this into the pan?"

El nodded with an almost equal smile to her lips. Jim couldn't believe his eyes seeing the both of them smiling in the manner they did.

Clara was really starting to make this house feel like a home.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner was done Clara found herself getting ready to lay on the couch for the night. El had already retreated back to her room and Jim was in his chair watching tv. Clara hadn't been aware of Jim's gaze as his eyes lingered on her.

"You ready for bed?"

His lips moved with a mumble. Clara glanced at him. She was already under the covers and ready to sleep for the night.

"Yeah."

Jim nodded and with a sigh he turned off the tv with the remote. Sitting there in his chair for a moment longer, Jim pushed his recliner down and rose from the chair. He groaned as he popped his back a bit. Clara watched him closely with a small smile on her lips.

"You comin?"

His question caught her off guard. Cocking a brow she looked up at Jim seeing him looking back at her almost with the same expression.

"You want me to sleep in your bed again?"

Jim placed his hands on his hips but quickly moved on hand to scratch the back of his head.

"I mean... kinda... yeah."

He said trying to sort out his words. Clara smiled more and pushed off the blankets. Standing up from the couch she reached out and took his hand in hers. Jim looked down at their interlocked hands as she went to guide him into the bedroom.

The two of them fell asleep shortly after.


	12. Chapter 12

Clara woke up the next morning with a deep sigh. Going to shift about she found she couldn't. Opening an eye and looking over her shoulder she seen Hopper had his body pressed up against her keeping her close against him.

A small smile slipped across her lips. The snoring bear behind her was something she never thought possible.

"Hop?"

She whispered. He snored louder causing her to silently laugh. Licking her dey lips she went and rolled around best she could to face him.

Smiling still she leaned in and kissed his fuzzy face. His eyes twitched as she kissed his cheek and then moved to his chin and then back to his cheek, but the moment her lips started to grace his skin he turned his head and his lips brushed hers.

Blushing Clara closed her eyes and kissed back.

Hopper moved his lips slowly against hers. His lips were soft even though they were slightly chapped. Suddenly he inhaled deeply and his hands wrapped around her head and pressed her more to him.

Slowly Hopper moved over top of her. His eyes opening as he removed his lips. Looking down at her face, her lips slightly swollen and her eyes heavy. The little breaths that came through her parted lips as they opened more.

The more Hopper looked down at her. Her rounded cheeks with a point to her chin. Her large blue eyes. The peircings in her cheeks and bottom lips. Her body type was bigger than any woman he'd been with, but oddly enough he found her attractive in her own way.

He could tell by the morning wood between his legs.

"Clara, I -- "

"Just shut up and kiss me again?"

She asked causing Hopper to pause before he chuckled a grin slipping to his lips. Leaning back down his lips were just about to land on hers, but the sound of a young girls voice stopped them both.

"I'm hungry."

Came from the other side of the curtain. Hopper froze instantly before his eyes widened and he quickly looked over his shoulder to see the shadow of El standing just beyond the sheet.

Hopper hung his head.

"Son of a bitch."


	13. Chapter 13

Hopper's eyes shot open only to find himself alone in bed. His forehead covered in sweat. The smell of waffles in the air and coffee. He rubbed his eyes and laid there for a moment.

He had dreamed it all hadn't he?

The feeling of her lips against his had been too damn real. He knew due to his morning wood. He groaned and reached out for a cigarette from his pack on the night stand. He felt the urge to scream, but then he would end up having to explain himself.

They hadn't kissed, and hadn't almost had sex.

It was all just a stupid dream.


	14. Chapter 14

"Things are going to change."

Clara muttered before Hopper went to grab his hat and walk out the door. He hasn't known if he heard her right or not. Having his hat in his hands he looked back at her.

"What?"

Clara glanced over at him from the counter at the open kitchen. The two of them just watched one another.

"Just be careful alright? Promise me."

He nearly whispered she spoke so softly. Hopper hesitated. He wanted to stay home and ask what the hell this was all about, but he knew he couldn't. They both knew that he had to go out and be the chief of police today.

"Yeah. Yeah of course."

She smiled. His answer caused that smile that he liked so much to slip across her lips.

And it was all because of him.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Halloween night and Clara knew what was going to happen. Hopper was going to come home late, but at least with candy. El was going to be mad at him for it. But Will, oh poor sweet boy Will.

Clara had been laying on the couch when Hopper had done the knock. His words called out through the front door begging for El to let him inside.

But instead of El, Clara opened the door. Jim looked down at her. His eyes trailed down her body seeing that she was wearing his shirt for a sleep shirt.

He swallowed nervously.

"She's mad at you, you know. But I told her you'd be late."

"You knew?"

His voice held a surprised tone. Nodding Clara stepped aside from Jim to enter his home. Closing the door behind her and locking it she looked down at the basket of candy.

"And you shouldn't steal from children, Hop."

She told him as she walked past him. His eyes widened as he looked down at the basket.

"I didn't steal it -- I confiscated it!"

He called out watching Clara disappear behind the curtain into the bedroom. Hopper growled dropping the candy on the coffee table and trailing after her.

His heavy boots stormed after hee and he ripped back the blanket so fast Clara jumped. She gasped startled by the gaint that rushed in behind her.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late! But I -- "

"Had a thing at the pumpkin patch I know. You don't have to explain it to me."

Her tone was soft and didn't seem upset like Hopper had expected. It also startled him remembering that she apparently know.

He just looked at her. Her hair was a thick brown mess that shot out in the cutest fashion. And her tired eyes that looked up at him in a worried manner caused his heart to thob.

He bit his inner cheek. His hat slowly being removed as he growled.

Her naked thick thighs exposed to him. Was she even wearing bottoms? No. No she wasn't. Hopper rolled his eyes causing her to look at him oddly.

"Son of a bitch."

He growled before tossing the hat off to the side and approaching her like a lion on its prey. She turned with a quickness toward him and right before he reached he he stopped.

His eyes widened more. She had been in the process of unbuttoning his shirt buttons when he entered showing the lumps of her breast.

"Woman..."

He huffed feeling his cock pressing painfully against his pants.

"You're such a brat!"

He snapped before moving away from her and storming out of the bedroom. Her widened eyes softened.

Hopper had been so close to her, yet he hadn't taken the chance.

Damn that man.


	16. Chapter 16

"Clara!"

Eyes snapping open as her body jolted upward. She blinked looking around in the middle of the night. Jim stood above her at the foot of the bed. He glanced over to him the lamp turned on by someone.

"Jim?"

She asked rubbing the saliva away from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes heavy as she laid on her side, having just leaned over from her stomach, to look at him.

"You have some nerve you know that..."

His hands on his hips, his lips wrapped tightly around a cigarette that was clenched between his fingers so quickly she thought he was going to throw it at her. He held the stick in his hand as he pointed an accusing finger.

His hair a mess. His eyes seemed wild. His body stance stiff as a long.

"M -- "

"Don't speak! Lemme talk!"

He snapped before pacing back and forth. She watched him as she rolled over onto her butt and sat up on the bed cross legged while he spoke.

"You -- you come here and you just take over everything! You act like there's nothing wrong what so ever with anything! The whole upside down, you being from another world, Hawkins, nothing! Nothing bothers you!"

She blinked slowly watching him as a little more dribble escaped the side of her mouth. She cleaned it with the back of her hand before Hopper seen it while he continued yelling at her.

"And now you cook and clean, keep an eye on El, you do all this and don't ask for a God damn thing in return! What type of woman does that?!"

She blinked slowly not even flinching as Hopper turned toward her with a quickness.

"You're here to spy on us! Who do you work for, Hawkin's Lab!?"

With his last little shout Clara just looked at him. Smoke moved about his head in a way that Clara liked. It made Jim look mysterious and the angry expression helped a lot.

Moving slowly onto her knees she moved to the end of the bed where Hopper stood. He watched her closely. He didn't move as her hands wrapped around his crumpled uniform. He didn't move as she pulled it toward her slowly.

And he certainly didn't move when she leaned up and kissed him with a quick peck on the lips.

Her hands released him when she laid back on the bed moving up toward the pillows.

"You should get some sleep Hopper and leave the conspiracy theories to Shane."

She said pulling the blankets up over her body. Hopper stood like a statue at the foot of the bed. He opened his mouth a bit only to feel the tingle that rushed from his lips through his body.

That kiss was real. He watched her snuggle back into a comfortable sleeping position before she seemed to have fallen asleep.

His mind buzzing a million miles an hour and yet was completely blank. His heavy feet moved finally from their spot to join her on the other side of the bed. His back to the sheets as his eyes looked up at the ceiling.

He took another drag from his cigarette and exhaled deeply as he tried to wrap his head around things.

And --

Who the fuck was Shane?


	17. Chapter 17

Clara woke up to the bed beside her empty the next morning. It was no surprise to her, but what was a surprise to her, was Jim waiting in the kitchen. When she awoke and got dressed for the day then pulled back the curtain she was dazzled to see Jim still home.

He was pacing back and forth in the kitchen in his uniform.

"You okay?"

Her voice called out to him causing the man to stop his pacing and turn his attention toward her. He hasn't noticed her standing there at first and it wasn't until she had spoke did he realise she was watching him.

"No. No I'm not okay Clara. I'm far from okay."

He huffed while her feet pattered across the hardwood floor toward him. He seemed anxious about something.

And she was pretty sure it wasn't just the pumkins.

"What's wrong?"

"You! You're what's wrong!"

"Ouch. Way to charm a girl Jimbo."

She said walking past him to the fridge. She could feel the frown and disappointed look radiating from his body as her back was turned to him. She opened the fridge and grabbed the eggs out, but before she could even stick her hand in the fridge Jim slammed the door on her and started to advance.

"I wanna know who the hell you are -- "

She started backing away quickly from him avoiding the walls and counters as she did so.

"What the hell do you mean? I've told you everything?"

Jim's long legs attempted to trap her between the couch and him, only to watch her fall backwards onto the cushions of the couch.

"Common Jim! Would you have really invited me into your safe house if you thought I worked for Hawkin's Lab or anyone else!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not!"

She shouted rolling up off the couch as Jim chased after her. She made a mad dash for the front door with a scream Jim right behind her. Ripping the door open she jumped off the porch steps barefoot and ran.

She made it probably one hundred feet from the door before Jim tackled her to the ground.

"Lemme go! You're hurting me!"

She hissed fighting against Jim's big body that had his hands all over her until she was pinned by her wrists to the ground. Jim sat over top her body looking down. Her hair had leaves tangled in it. Eyes wide and looking up at him.

"You shouldn't have tried to run!"

He snapped squeezing her wrists a bit more. She wined somewhere between a painful noise and pleasured. Her hips bucked up into him trying to free herself, but found she was unable.

Jim kept his gaze tight making it seem like that little noise that came from her hadn't just given him a halfway stiffy.

"Y-You shouldn't have tried to corner me! I've told you everything! I haven't lied! I swear I can't tell you anything else!"

Her pleading was believable he'd give her that. But there was something that had been driving him crazy halfway through her stay here. He didn't know what it was about her, but it made him crazy.

"If you're telling the truth, then why do I have this irritable sensation everytime you're around, like I can't stand to be near you!"

"Oh that? I make everyone feel that way."

She joked. Hopper growled and tugged her up into a sitting position on the ground. She yelped as he did so.

"Stop acting like a brat!"

He sneered. She narrowed her eyes.

"You're the one tackling me to the ground! If anyone's the brat here it's you!"

"Me!? I -- "

Jim didn't finish the sentence because he was occupied with her lips pressed up against his. He froze again much like he had done last night with her. He felt her fingers do their best to lay down over top his hands that we're tight around her wrist.

It took him a moment before he found himself kissing back. Pressing back against her, he followed her to the ground, making sure to lay her down slowly.

Once her back hit the ground the kisses became hotter. His stubble gave such a good burn against her skin and her gifted tongue aroused him to a full erection.

His hands left her wrists as his forearm kept him proped up and his free hand moved to push her shirt up. With her hands free she pushed Hopper back breaking their kiss and having a line of saliva fall from their mouths onto her chest.

"W-wait -- are you still mad?"

Hopper cursed under his breath. Her swollen lips, pleading eyes, and exposed stomach made him forget their whole fight.

"Yes, but I'll deal with it later."

He snarled. She laughed whole heartedly from his reply. It went a growl rumbling through his chest. Damn her. Damn her and how she was able to make him feel this way.

"Chief? Chief you there?"

The sound of the radio from Hopper's truck came. The voice came over the radio before Hopper or her could continue anymore. She watched his face change from horny to angry in under three seconds.

"Better get that chief."

She teased. Hopper looked at her with a look that could kill.

"God damn brat."


	18. Chapter 18

After Clara had come back from her little walk in the woods it was apparent that El was gone. Frowning Clara stood in the middle of the completely wrecked cabin. Sighing she got to work on cleaning up the mess. Jim had been working through each night and had neglected coming home, leaving just Clara and El by themselves.

After their little spar right outside of the house, Clara and Jim hadn't been around each other much.

And she was pretty sure it wasn't just because of their awkward sexual situation either.

After a few hours trying to tidy up there was a knock on the front door.

Jim.

"Open up kid -- "

His voice exhausted as Clara opened the door. Jim looked at her. He noticed the broom in her hand as she backed away and went back to cleaning. He stepped inside slowly looking at the mess.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"El got mad and left."

She explained. Jim just looked at Clara with a blank expression.

"When you told her she couldn't leave and see Mike she wrecked the house while I was out -- "

"You left the house?"

He snapped cutting her off. She sighed turning to face him she tossed the broom on the ground.

"It's not easy you know! Being locked up in here day after day hiding like we're fucking Jews and everyone in the outside world is a God damn Nazi!"

Her outburst startled him. She had never shouted like this before. She had never expressed this type of anger.

"So, yes, I left the house to get some fresh air! I walked not far from the place as I avoided the traps and made sure nobody seen me! While I was out El wrecked all this shit and this is what I came back to okay!"

She kicked a pile of books she had stacked up and watched them fly across the room scattering as some hit the wall and others flying into the bedroom.

She took a deep breath as she came to gather herself. Jim just moved slowly around the couch before taking a seat and looking at the busted tv.

"Where'd she go?"

"She's safe. That's all I can tell you."

Clara said moving away from the messy livingroom and heading into the bedroom to pick up the books she had kicked. When she returned Jim was standing right in the doorway causing her to jump.

His hand came out and he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

Her breath faltered as a silent gasp passed through her lips.

"I'm sorry."

He muttered. He inhaled deeply and looked toward a random back wall of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry that I am the way I am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Clara frowned as she tossed her books down to the side. Hopper glanced down at her just in time to see her hands come up and grab either side of his face.

"Don't be sorry for who you are, Hopper. But you don't always have to do everything alone. You have people who care about you and that are willing to help."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. Hopper gave a sad snort his eyes looking down at her.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I'm a spy remember? I know everything."

She poked causing Jim to sigh. She beamed him a bright goofy grin that she was unable to keep off her face.

"Come to bed. I'll finish this tomorrow. You look like shit anyway."

She said moving away from Jim and headed to the bed. Jim just watched her working to make the bed so they could properly sleep in it.

And the smallest smile came to his lips watching her work to make their bed.


End file.
